Oriana: The End of Gannondorf
by Zalei
Summary: Ok, just to let you know, this was from a long long time ago. Probably from last year in September. I'd give the exact date, but I just edited it and saved -.- Anyways, yes, it's a fanfic and yes, I have made-up characters also in there. (this was part of


Oriana: The End of Gannondorf  
  
Everyone was weak and couldn't get up. Link was in the middle of the room and Gannondorf was still sitting down on his thrown evilly laughing. "Link, you could never truly defeat me!" He raised his hand and pointed a finger at Link. Link would slowly get up and look at Gannondorf. "You can't kill me!" he cried. Gannondorf got up and laughed again. His laughter filled the whole temple and even out in the desert where all of the merciful people would cry and hear. Starius and Teamius stood next to Gannondorf with evil looks on their faces also. Teamius was crossing his arms with a dirty look on his face. "Hmm…I wonder how the world will be like without their hero, Link." Starius kept quiet and watched. She felt her conscience flow through her. "(It's not Link I'm worried about… But if he dies, what will Zelda do?" She didn't want Zelda to have that. Gannondorf was about to shoot Link. Starius pulled her sword out and ran to Gannondorf. "Gannondorf! Stop this at once!" She threw her sword towards him. Gannondorf laughed and shot her instead. "Fool! You think that you can defeat me?" He looked up and laughed. Starius was on the ground covering up her wound. Teamius glared at Gannondorf. "You can't do this to her!" He swiftly dashed by Gannondorf and did a quick slash. Unfortunately, the wound was only a small cut that pinch through his leather. Gannondorf growled. He threw an electric ball at Teamius.  
  
As the electric ball drew to Teamius, he also threw another electric ball causing both of them to explode in the middle of the room. The electric created a shockwave through the whole room. Link felt the electric flow through his body and felt more energy in him. He slowly got up and took out his bow and arrow without Gannondorf seeing. He concentrated on his magic and formed the Light Arrow. With his remaining strength, he pulled the arrow back and let go. The Light Arrow hit Gannondorf. He gave a loud roar. Teamius smirked at Link. He showed thumbs-up and fell to the ground barely alive. Teamius ran towards Gannondorf and shot another electric ball. Gannondorf yelled and shot his black ball. Electric spread everywhere. Teamius jumped over the electric chains and shot laser through his firing eyes. Then unexpectedly, an electric chain grabbed his waist. The electric painfully rushed through his body giving him a loud scream. Gannondorf sprinted across the room and slammed Teamius against the wall. He fell on the ground and felt his ribs broken. Out of his mouth choked out blood down to his armor. Gannondorf back flipped and drew his attention to Link.  
  
"Now that everyone is out of the way, I can go back to where I started." He slowly walked up to Link grimly laughing. "So Hero, is this it?" Link's eyes were wide open. He didn't blink, not even once. He stared at Gannondorf lifeless showing the eyes of mercy. Gannondorf stood right next to him. He pointed his finger down at Link. "Now, before anymore interruptions, let's get this out of the way." A tiny black electric ball formed on his finger. He aimed at Link and grinned. "This is a moment I'll never forget." Suddenly, from the entrance of the Temple, a voice yelled across the room. "HOLD IT!" Gannondorf blinked and looked up. Then he gave out a yelp. "You!" Link turned his head and looked at the entrance also. There he saw a lady in black with beautiful blond layered hair. She was slowly heading they're way; shadow was bellowing over her eyes. "I think you've gone far enough with this Gannondorf."  
  
Gannondorf was backing away quietly choking. "But you're supposed to be… d- dead!" Link heard quiet footsteps getting closer. "Yes, but my soul will never rest until the day you die!" He begged. "But you can't kill me! I-I'm a powerful wizard!" In a quiet voice, the lady uttered, "Mercy is for the weak." Slowly, the dark lady pointed her finger at Gannondorf and curved it. He was then lifted up in the air. "What are you doing to me?" he cried. His body floated towards the lady. "Now Gannondorf," she explained, "There's a difference between good and evil." Suddenly Gannondorf's body was squeezed tightly. He gave out a quiet groan. She went on. "If you choose the good side, you won't die vainly… But…" Gannondorf's body was lifted high up to the ceiling. "If you are evil." Then his whole body squeezed so tightly, it exploded. For a sec his cry filled the whole land. Then, everything grew silent.  
  
"In vain is what is an evil heart's faith." The explosion disappeared and no blood was spattered on the ground. Link dropped his head and weakly laughed. The lady looked down at Link and kneeled down to him. She wiped his forehead with her hand. Link's body was healed. Then she whispered, "The Sacred Forest." Link got up, but the lady was already gone. "Sacred Forest?" He looked at himself and flexed his arms. "I'm… healed…" He turned around and ran to Zelda. "Zelda!" He bent down and lifted her up. Her eyes were slightly closed. "…Zelda?" Link's eyes grew worried. He shook her several times and began breathing faster. "Zelda!" Tarkainius set his hand on his Link's shoulder. "Father?"  
  
Link snuggled his head on Zelda's forehead and looked at her again. She still didn't show any reaction. Link looked down and didn't show his eyes. "Zelda…" Sheik walks from behind and whispered, "I'm sorry." Link glared at Sheik. "No!" He ran out of the Temple. Velvet walked up to Sheik. "What happened?" she softly asked. Sheik looked down. Over at the far corner, Teamius was wrapping Starius's wound. "Thank you dear brother." Teamius stupidly asked, "Why did you try to attack father?" Starius said, "It's personal."  
  
She got up and slowly walked to the entrance. Tarkainius growled and jumped in front of Starius pointing his sword at her. "You can't past from here!" Starius sighed. "Young Prince, I only wish to talk to your parents." "What for?" She mumbled to herself, "(Can't believe a kid's slowing me down.)" Then she smiled at Tarkainius. "As you can see, I have no weapons. I come in 'piece.'" He glared and observed her for any weapons. Then he asked, "What are you going to do?" She said, "It's personal, but I'm sure your father will tell you after my discussion with him." Tarkainius nodded and stepped out of the way. She began to take slow steps towards the door. When she got out, she spotted Link kneeling down of the ground where Zelda lied quietly speaking to her.  
  
Starius leaned against the wall and held her wound. "Uh… Link." He jumped and turned around. "Starius!" He formed a fist and her. "Don't move or I'll- " "Woah your highness. Save your threats for later. I'm on your side." Link glared at her. "What do you want?" She looked down at Zelda. "Can I look?" she asked. He observed her then backed away. "You better not do anything clever!" She laughed. "Don't worry lover boy." Starius held against the wall and slowly bent down. Link saw the wound. "Who wrapped that up for you?" She said, "My brother." She looked at Zelda and wiped her hair out of her face. "Well, there's nothing wrong with her that can cost her life." Link also bent down. "What do you mean?"  
  
She stuck her hand out. He helped her up. "Zelda's going to be alright. I'd explain more, but as you can see," she pointed to her wound. Link nodded. "Fine." She slowly walked inside. Then she stopped and looked at Link. "If you want to help Zelda, then I suggest you take her to Zenoah." He lifted up Zelda. "Alright." Before she lefted, he softly asked, "So she's not…" Starius smiled at him. "Not at all." Inside the Temple, Link would see Sheik and Shain talking to his son, Velvet chattering to her younger sister, Qatarius hugging Adriana, and Starius pushing Teamius. Then they all looked at Link and ran to him. Tarkainius was first. "What should we do father?" Sheik stood right next to him along with Shain.  
  
Link said loudly, "We're heading to Zenoah's Nursery." Then he looked over at Starius and Teamius. She had her arms crossed and Teamius was looking sideways. Link yelled over to them, "You two can come along also if you are willing to side with us." Teamius glared. "NE-" "Absolutely." Teamius looked at Starius. "But?" She happily ignored Teamius and walked up to Link. The other looked at her cautiously. "There's something I have to tell you all, and so with my brother." Teamius blinked then sighed. "Fine… I have no were else to go anyway." Link walked to the front of the door. "There is too many of use for me to use my Ocarina. So we'll have to walk." Shain called out, "It's ok, us Sheikah's can go off and meet you there." Teamius said, "And I'll be able to fly my way as I carry Starius." Adriana said, "I'm able to teleport myself. I can take father with me." Tarkainius said, "I also have my own Ocarina." Link looked back at them. "Ok, then it is agreed. All of us will meet at Zenoah's Nursery."  
  
They all agreed. The Sheikah's took out Telenuts and disappeared. Teamius and Starius walked out of the Temple and flew away. Tarkainius played his Ocarina along with Adriana as she held onto her father. Then Link set Zelda on the floor and kept his knee against her and played Nocturne of Shadow. Everyone was gone and was on their way to Zenoah's Nursery.  
  
Link arrived at the Shadow Temple. He gradually held Zelda in his arms and looked down at the Graveyard. There he would see Poes wander everywhere. Then he would stupidly shake his head and set Zelda down again. He raised his hand in the air and there appeared his Fairy Bow. Behind him was his quiver filled with 50 arrows. Link started shooting each one accurately until there was none left. He looked down at Zelda and gave her a light kiss. She felt cold. "Zelda…" He held her up and ran to Zenoah's house. 


End file.
